HMG CoA reductase is the molecular target of statins, a group of drugs that are widely prescribed to lower plasma LDL-cholesterol and to reduce the incidence of cardiovascular disease in humans. Statins trigger regulatory responses that result in the marked accumulation of reductase that blunts the clinical effects of the drugs. Part of this increase is likely due to slowed ERAD of reductase. Thus, understanding the mechanisms of reductase ERAD may lead to the development of new drugs to counteract the accumulation of reductase that accompanies statin treatment. In some cases these drugs may provide alternatives to statin therapy.